psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Aphrodisiacs
An aphrodisiac is an agent which is used to increase sexual desire Definition at thefreedictionary.com. The name comes from the Greek goddess of Sensuality Aphrodite. Throughout history, many foods, drinks, and behaviors have had a reputation for making sex more attainable and/or pleasurable. However, from a historical and scientific standpoint, the desired results may be because their users have chosen to believe they will be effective (the placebo effect). Medical science has not substantiated claims that any particular food increases sexual desire or performance.Article on aphrodisiacs at the US Food and Drugs Administration website. Some aphrodisiacs appear to gain their reputation from the principles of sympathetic magic, e.g. oysters, due to their shape. This also explains the trade in the phallic-looking horn of the rhinoceros, which is endangering this animal. Other animal-based aphrodisiacs gain their reputation from the apparent virility or aggressiveness of the animal source — such as tiger penis — also endangering the species. Aphrodisiac drugs Testosterone Libido is clearly linked to levels of sex hormones, particularly testosterone. When reduced sex drive occurs in individuals with relatively low levels of testosterone (e.g., post-menopausal women or men over age 60 ), testosterone supplements will often increase libido. Approaches using a number of precursors intended to raise testosterone levels have been effective in older males, but have not fared well when tested on other groups. Yohimbine Yohimbine is the main alkaloid of Yohimbe. As a weak MAO inhibitor and alpha-adrenergic antagonist, yohimbine may increase genital bloodflow and sexual sensitivity for some people. Bremelanotide Bremelanotide, formerly known as PT-141, is currently undergoing clinical trials for the treatment of sexual arousal disorder and erectile dysfunction. It is intended for both men and women. Preliminary results are encouraging. PEA There is some debate in lay circles as to whether a chemical called phenylethylamine present in chocolate is an aphrodisiac. This compound, however, is quickly degraded by the enzyme MAO such that significant concentrations do not reach the brain. Other drugs Stimulants affecting the dopamine system such as cocaine and amphetamines (e.g. Methamphetamine, aka Crystal meth) are frequently associated with hyperarousal and hypersexuality, though both may impair sexual functioning, particularly in the long term. Drugs not considered aphrodisiacs Psychoactive substances like alcohol, cannabis, and MDMA are not aphrodisiacs in the strict sense of the definition, but they can be used to increase sexual pleasure and to reduce sexual inhibition. Anti-erectile dysfunction drugs, such as Viagra and Levitra, are not considered aphrodisiacs because they do not have any mood effect. Aphrodisiac foods and herbs Some natural items purported to be aphrodisiacs when ingested (not at all exhaustive): * Arugula (Rocket) * Atta laevigata * Balut * Borojo * Chocolate * Damiana * Eggs * Eggnog * Eurycoma longifolia * Ginkgo biloba * Ginseng * Honey * Kelp * Maca * Oat * Oysters * Peanut Butter * Shilajit * Socratea exorrhiza * Spanish fly (cantharidin) * Tribulus terrestris *Walnut oil Some newly introduced exotic foods often acquire such a reputation, at least until they become more familiar; for example: *Artichokes *Asparagus *Strawberries *Tomatoes *Truffles *Turtle eggs *Mangos *Mamey sapote External links and references * Aphrodisiac Cooking Videos * Aphrodisiac Foods of Love - Cooking with Aphrodisiacs * Gabriele Froböse, Rolf Froböse, Michael Gross (Translator): Lust and Love: Is it more than Chemistry? Publisher: Royal Society of Chemistry, ISBN 0-85404-867-7, (2006). *The Roe Mantic Gems of the Ocean *Aphrodisiology A collection of articles and essays on aphrodisiacs. *Recipes Aphrodisiacs recipes based only on naturals products. Sources See also * Anaphrodisiac Category:Sexual attraction Category:Intimate relationships Category:Food and drink